Training Troubles
by Madman on a Bus
Summary: Wonder Woman is Angry at Batman's constant rejections. So when Bruce ends up with the Angry Amazon in the Training room What will happen? SMUTTY SMUT SMUT (Of course)
1. Chapter 1

_**Training Troubles**_

**Batman and Wonderwoman Smut!**  
**Pure and Simple!**

Diana was furious.  
How DARE Bruce reject her!?  
And it was a pathetic excuse he had grumpily grumbled some bollocks about "her not being safe if they were together."  
Diana scoffed. Her in danger. As if. She had the power of the Gods.  
What did Bruce have?  
A bunch of expensive toys and loads of muscles.  
Oh gods his muscles. She wanted to tear of his armour and run her hands along hi- STOP!  
She was angry at him! She couldn't be thinking about his - amazing body.  
But seriously! Why wouldn't the stupid man let him be with her!?  
She wasn't an idiot, if she knew that he really didn't feel anything for her she would have given up long before now.  
But he had sung for her.  
Big bad Batman. Sang. To an audience.  
For.  
Her.  
Just if you didn't get it the first time.

* * *

Anyway the Amazonian reached the Watchtowers training room determined that if Bruce wouldn't rid her of her frustration all his robots and obstacle courses would.

Diana swung her fist, successfully smashing yet another robot. She had been doing this for two hours now and showed no signs of stopping.  
Around her there were broken pieces of metal and circuits, and she continued kicking, punching and-Did she just bite one!?

Bruce watched from the platform above, trying to ignore Clarks judgemental gaze. He would never do anything, he was far too nice for that.  
Sheyera however... That was a different story. So when she entered to see him staring at Diana, she knew he had been an idiot...  
Again.  
And Bruce ready to be annoyed by the nagging of the evil winged woman.  
However he was surprised when he felt a boot kick him.

He fell down through the glass windows (which had been opened by Superman- That dick) and despite his shock at being KICKED THROUGH A WINDOW- he landed gracefully wrapping his cape around him.  
Then the Robots stopped. Someone (Superman no doubt That Dick) had turned off the training program.

* * *

Diana whipped around sweaty and panting to see Bruce standing there.  
Suddenly her lack of Robots didn't matter.  
She could take out her annoyance on the cause of it.  
Perfect.  
Bruce raised an unseen eyebrow as Diana's face took on a maniacal glint and it wasn't too much of a shock when she lunged at him.  
So he sidestepped her. And she went slamming into the wall.  
He inwardly grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

The Flash and Superman were watching. Sheyera had apparently only came to kick Bruce into Diana and then she had left mumbling something about coffee.  
"How long do ya think it'll be until they shag?" Flash asked innocently as he watched Diana kick Bruce into a wall.  
Superman pondered the question before realising what exactly he had been asked and then spluttering and blushing.  
So giving the fighting two privacy the two of them left and locked the doors.  
This would be interesting.

* * *

In a matter of minutes Bruce had been battered and thrown into more walls than ever before.  
This was FUN!  
He threw his cape over her face and when she was blinded tackled her into the floor. She ripped of his cape and threw it somewhere over shoulder.  
It wasn't important.  
She grabbed his chest plate and threw him across the room. She looked down to see that she was still holding it.  
Bruce was over on the other side of the room.  
Minus a shirt.  
That's not fair  
Oh gods, he was huge.  
He his muscled chest and arms made him so sexy that it made her so wet. His rock hard abs looked amazing coated in a sheen of sweat and he  
She wanted him to take her. Desperately.  
Oh, he was in front of her now.  
Aha! Maybe now she could get his trousers off!  
He picked her up and his hand 'accidentally' grabbed her breast.  
But the way he ripped off her shirt exposing her breasts was definitely not an accident.  
Nor was the was he dropped her so that he got a good view of her big round tittes and rock hard pink nipples.  
She, being thrown on the floor, saw her window of opportunity and ripped the Batman's trousers off.  
Oh, it looked marvellous!  
She had licked her fair share of pussy in her time and had always loved the taste (living on an island full of only women would do that) and she had taken quite a few cocks in her time in mans world.  
But she had never seen something that looked this beautiful.  
His manhood was thick and long. It was massive. Veins covered the shaft leading up to a delicious looking  
head.  
And he wasn't even hard yet.  
She reached out, determined to pay worship to his cock, because surely this had to be a gift of the Gods.  
But he stepped back cock swinging wildly as he roughly pulled her to her feet.  
"Shorts!" He huskily hissed pulling off his cowl and discarding it.  
She tore them off and looked up expectantly at Bruce- who was now rock hard, ohh he was even bigger!

Bruce came over, grabbing her throat and forced her to her hands and knees.  
"Suck me" he commanded her, still holding her throat in a stern grip.  
Diana moaned at his dominance, oddly finding it hot.  
So she did as she was instructed and began slowly slipping his massive dick into the wet warmth of her mouth.  
"Yessss" Bruce hissed loving the slutty submissive actions of the strong proud Amazonian princess on her knees before him.  
But it wasn't enough.  
So, in a lust filled frenzy, he tugged her head back by her long black hair and started thrusting his cock down her throat rapidly.  
Diana was in a sex filled heaven. Bruce's big dick being thrusted down her throat, he rhythmic slap of his heavy cum filled balls slamming into her chin, the overwhelming taste and smell of his dick as he pumped in and out of her horny mouth.  
Suddenly he pulled out and tugged her up by her throat pulling her lips into his, kissing her hungrily.  
She kissed back furiously savouring the first lip contact with her Bruce.

Then he unexpectedly threw her to the floor so that her pussy and arse were waving proudly into his face.  
God she was amazing.  
He shoved his face into her arse and inhaled, enjoying the smell of her sweat and her natural musky scent.  
He started vigorously licking and lapping at her asshole and his hands snaked round to play with her clit and collect some of her freely flowing juices which he sucked off of his fingers.  
She was delicious. He tugged her up for a better view of her pussy.  
There was a thin strip of black pubic hair and her clit was so inviting that he couldn't stop himself and he started licking it.  
His hands went to her bum. He slid one finger inside her tightest hole and massaged her bum cheeks with his spare hand.  
"BRUCE!" Diana Screamed out, the licking and the anal stimulation proving too much and Diana came ferociously, juices flowing onto Bruce's face and into his mouth where he took great delight in lapping them up and drinking them down.  
Then Bruce got up and without warning slammed his dick into the slutty Amazonian princesses pussy making her scream out in pleasure as he pounded inside her.  
Then he slapped her bum.  
She moaned and her walls clenched as he repeatedly spanked her the pleasing sound of colliding flesh and slapping of their joining reverberating through the room.  
Bruce tugged on her hair so that her head was level to his and he crashed his lips to hers still pounding hard. Her tongue shot out to duel with his and Bruce thrusted particularly hard roughly pushing her into her second orgasm of the day.  
"Bruceee!" She yelled cumming furiously over his dick making it shiny and soaking with her juices.  
Bruce pulled out and using the lubrication from Her orgasm slowly sank into Diana's ass hole the tightness making him moan out with her in their joint pleasure.  
Diana ripped up the metal floor of the training room as Bruce started slamming into her faster and faster maddening her with the intense pleasure of having him in her most sacred and private hole.  
Faster! Faster! HARDER!" Diana begged as he slammed in and out rapidly.  
Suddenly he had fingers in her cunt and his thumb on her clit rubbing in circles.  
This once more proved to be too much and Diana came in her most powerful orgasm yet squirting juices viciously.

Bruce pulled out at an agonizingly slow pace and he once more stuffed his massive shlong into her awaiting mouth. She tasted him of course mixed in with the faint taste of shit and her juices mixed in with it.  
It just made it better for her. She reached up to fondle his ballsack as he thrusted deeper into her inviting wet throat as she spat onto the engorged head of his cock.  
"Diana I'm.. I'm CUMMING!" he roared pulling her head onto his cock forcing her to swallow burst after burst of his delicious sweet cum.  
But there was too much and it poured out of his cock onto her face and breasts coating them fully and making her writhe and convulse as the amazing coat of warm tasty cum drenched her making her orgasm (AGAIN) and coat Bruce's feet in her glistening cum as it rapidly squirted out onto them.

"Heh heh" Bruce laughed picking Diana who was still recovering from her orgasm  
"we need a shower" the Princess declared huskily  
"Yeah" Bruce whispered and with her in his arms he began walking towards the bathroom,  
But as Diana reached down for his cock, he realised that they may not get very clean after all...

**AN: This was quite fun to write, If you want another chapter request it (I have Catwoman in mind)****and if you want me (Or Batman and Wonder Woman rather) to do someone in particular send me a review or a PM telling me who you would like. And if you do request someone ONLY WOMEN! No men please!**

**_Please Drop a Review mates! this is my Second attempt at Sumt and my FIRST Justice leauge Fic so be gentle?  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Ever since the time in the training room Bruce and Diana had barely been able to keep their hands to themselves.  
They had sex every day at least once, often more than once though, depending on how horny Diana was, and Bruce, always being horny had to try very hard to not ravish her all day long.

He HAD done that of course, but they did have other responsibilities as well.  
And Diana, much to the amusement of the rest of the justice league, had taken to sitting in Bruce's lap during meetings, when they had lunch together, when Bruce was working and really at any opportunity, any time of day, just whenever she got the chance.  
Not that he was complaining.  
He loved it, a sexy amazonian princess grinding into his cock wasn't the worst thing that could happen to him.

* * *

And now Bruce was in the shower.

He was rock hard, leaking a steady stream of pre-cum and imagining Diana's tight pussy milking his cock.  
He slowly stroked his shaft, pumping it up and down.  
He was so caught up in his lust filled actions that he failed to notice that the shower door had opened and the soft female footsteps that walked over to him.  
He DID hear the gasp of the woman and the their following moan though...  
Diana had snuck into Bruce's shower horny and frustrated. They hadn't had sex in like two hours!  
How ridiculous was that!?  
So she was determined that she would have more of his dick, more of his cum. In her mouth, in her cunt, in her asshole, Oh and definitely on her face and her tits and her stomach!  
She wasnt really that fussed in all honesty. She just wanted to come, and to make her love come.  
But when she saw him she had gasped. She had a good reason of course.  
He was naked, this wasn't the reason though.  
He was wet.  
Droplets of water clung to his Dick and his balls making them seem to shine slightly as the water cascaded showing off his muscles and his legs and before he had turned around she had gotten a good look at his tight well-formed arse.  
It was a very arousing image.  
And she was pretty sure that the fluids going down her legs weren't just water.  
Bruce spun around to see Diana practically panting in need.  
And in a very similar manner to the Princess he was distracted by the water on her delightful curvy body.  
Her big breasts and Tight cunt were dreanched in water and there were droplets running down her arse crack.  
Water clung despratly to her pubic hair and her hair was plastered onto her neck and back, stuck down by the pounding shower waters.  
"Hello Princess" Bruce absent mindedly told her still openly leering at her delightful body, her doing the same of course.  
"Bruce" Diana seductively drawled sexily biting on her lower lip.  
But as he moved to take her into his arms, she stepped back and lowered herself down onto the shower floor spreading her logs.  
"Give me a show Batboy" she instructed gazing through hooded eyes at his cock.  
So Bruce complied retaking his shaft in his hand and slowly stroking and pumping his manhood gazing with a lustful gaze at Dianas heaving breasts and her dripping cunt, which she was now playing with.  
One hand was playing with her nipple while the other hand fondled her clit as she moaned and convulsed in sharp shocks of pleasure and pain as she harshly twisted her nipples, her beautiful breasts heaving with every sharp intake of breath.  
Bruce, in a Diana induced haze, slowly and lazily reached down and grabbed his balls softly stroking and fondling them as he picked up the pace with his furious pumping of his rock hard shaft.  
Diana moaned as she gazed at Bruce pumping his cock and with one hand teasing and tickled her sensitive clit, she reached round to finger her soaked wet ass hole.  
Bruce couldn't control himself anymore the fondling of his dick and the visual stimulus provided by Diana proved to bee too much for him to handle. He quickly got to his feet and darted over to the Amazonian princess still fondling rapidly herself with her fingers.  
Not wanting to waste any time, Bruce tugged back Diana's head by her delightful black hair and quickly rammed his thick throbbing member into her warmth, enjoying the familiar warm wet sensations of her happily sucking and slurping mouth. He groaned but despite her lovely actions he still wasn't happy.  
He wanted to taste her. Desperately. Diana was the most delicious thing in the world. He couldn't get enough of her juices.  
So he grabbed her by her hands ignoring her Disapointed and yet oddly sexy moan as his cock dropped out of her mouth, and with a grunt he heaved her up so that she was upside down, the swollen and angry head of his cock directly infront of her face, and her cunt dripping in a steady stream of her arousal.  
"Ohh Bruce!" Diana delightedly squealed, exited at the feeling of blood rushing to her head as she wrapped her lips around his cock and sucking and licking even more enthusiastically, her tongue swirling and slurping his thick veiny shaft like an expert.  
"Diana! Thats so good!" Bruce gasped, loving the feelings which were blasting from his cock.  
Then he buried his face into her sex, lapping her flowing juices and vigorously rubbing his nose into her clit inhaling the addictive smell of her wetness as he determinedly licked her folds.  
Diana's legs were wrapped around Bruces head, so he removed his hands from their place on her waist and grasped two handfuls of her gorergus ass, massaging and playing with the wet flesh.  
Diana moaned, sending vibrations right the way down Bruce's dick.  
From then,  
it became a competition to see who could give their partner the most pleasure.  
Bruce almost won their competiton when he roughly rammed two fingers into Diana and started pumping furiously, another finger rubbing little cicles on her sensative clit and at the same time gently licking her asshole.  
"Fuck baby thats so good!" Diana purred, valiantly fighting off her orgasam. She would not lose!  
Diana pumped his cock with both of her hands, bruce still keeping her up with her legs around his head, and Diana leaned in and pressed her nose into his balls, taking a moment to enjoy the smell, and darted her tongue out to lick the ring of muscle at his anus.  
"FUCK! I'm cumming Diana!" He roared flipping her off him onto her knees in front of him, looking up at him lovingly through her eye lashes and looking unfairly beautiful. She had just positioned herself and resumed her masturbation befor the flood came. Cum poured out, drenching her face in a coat of cum, dripping onto her boobs. But then he shoved his cock back into her mouth as a series of bursts spurted into her mouth.  
Well that did it.  
The delightful cum proved to be too much, and Diana came ferociously, her fluids pouring over her hand and pooling onto the floor. A puddle of cum which was rapidly washed away by the shower  
Bruce yanked her up to him, not bothered by the mask of cum which coated her entire face, to him and fused their mouths together, tasting himself on her tongue and not giving a single shit.  
He cupped a breast and fondled the nipple, the other hand grasping her hair to get better access to her mouth.  
When they separated, both panting and out of breath, Dianna pressed Bruce into the wall and whispered "I love you Bruce" as she grinded her pussy lips against his, once again hard cock.  
"I love you too" Bruce promised picking her up and carrying them out of the shower into their bedroom.  
They didn't even make it to the bed before Diana sank onto Bruce's erection, her vagina enveloping his throbbing penis in her tight warm wetness.  
"Oh god love!" Bruce moaned falling back onto the bed, thrusting his hips up as she fell down onto his cock.  
"Ah yes ride me!" Bruce begged grabbing her heaving tits hand rubbing the erect nipples, a lustful grin on his face as Diana bounced up and down on him her hands in his masculine muscled chest for balance. Gods Diana loved Bruce's body. His huge arms coated in muscles, his abs and six pack so hard an frim.  
Bruce slammed his hips up in sync with Diana and they both moaned as Bruces dick slammed into her most sensitive spot. Over and over.  
And soon enough they couldn't hold themselves back anymore.  
"BRUCE!"  
"DIANA!"  
The two lovers roared each others names as Bruce poured his cum into Diana's convulsing cunt, as her juices cascaded down his cock and their thighs, making them glisten and sticky.  
"Mmmmm" Diana purred, her body becoming dead weight and collapsing on Bruce, who still had his limp penis inside her, and she cuddled up to Bruce.  
"Goodnight Bruce" she mumbled, cuddling into his body as he rolled them over so they were spooning.  
"Night Princess" Bruce replied, following the woman he loved into the land of sleep.

**_the end_**

**_review?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**  
**Lord help me, this one has a bit of a plot...**

* * *

Bruce was on his bed.  
And for once, he wasn't sleeping. Or having sex.  
He would be having sex, but he didn't have anyone to have sex with.  
Because Bruce was ignoring Diana.  
Not without good reason of course.  
She had said that he wasn't a proper superhero...

* * *

**Flashback!**

_The Justice League limped into the watchtower infirmary battered and bruised._  
_Somehow Sinestro had gotten his hands on an army, and the Justice league had spent hours fighting before Batman had the bright idea to stop Sinestro rather than his toys. And it worked!_  
_But Batman had been thrown off a roof. Now this wasnt usally a problem, but Batman had been unconscious at the time._

_And no one had been nearby to catch him._

_So Bruce, a mortal man, had fallen of a sky scraper._  
_He would have died if not for his armour... And several floors of scaffolding which slowed his fall._  
_He had still been severely battered and bruised and broken an arm._  
_But that was nothing compared to what Diana did._  
_As soon as he woke up, she had begun screaming and shouting and crying._  
_"Bruce! Why did you go off alone!?" She darkly asked._  
_"You were all busy" he bluntly replied._  
_Diana was understandably shocked, She had been expecting a good excuse._  
_"Then why didn't you wait!?" She demanded_  
_"Why? What was the point, you would have been in as much danger as me" he told her, distractedly testing the cast surrounding his broken arm._  
_"We would have done it better!" She insisted, not noticing the dark look which formed on Bruce's face._  
_"What do you mean?" he asked coldly._  
_"I mean the rest of us have powers, the rest of us are immortal. I MEAN **WE** ARE PROPER SUPERHEROS!" She screamed at him, not really noticing what she was saying._  
_Bruce just nodded once and got up, grabbing his discarded cowl and putting it on._  
_"Where are you going?" Diana demanded, still not really realising what she had said to him._  
_"Home, Apparently I'm not a hero, so I'm not needed here" he spat, making his way to the doors of the infirmary._  
_Diana gasped, her words finally catching up to her, and she rushed over to him, grasping his not broken arm.  
"Bruce I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it!" she apologised.  
"Let go of me." Bruce demanded, knowing that if Diana wanted to, she could break his arm with a finger. Well maybe it would take two.  
"Bruce I'm sorry" she pleaded, but Bruce ignored her and left the infirmary.  
_

* * *

Bruce was sitting on his bed... playing angry birds.  
He was allowed!  
He hadn't been able to leave the watchtower because someone (Clark no doubt) had BROKEN all of the teleporters, preventing him from going home.  
And he had also moved all of the spare parts, promising to 'find' them, when he talked to Diana.

But he had stubbornly refused to speak to his (now ex) girlfriend, and as a result he had been stuck on the watchtower.  
Damn superman.  
All he had done was exercise and play games on his iPhone, only leaving his room for food, using his en suite to shower and use the toilet.  
The shower where he and Diana had fucked so many times...  
And his bed, where they had made love and he had watched her fall asleep in his arms...

'Stop thinking about her!' he demanded his brain, because he knew that if he kept thinking about her, he would eventually just give up and snog her senseless.  
But he couldn't do that because she had upset him.

And if nothing else, Bruce Wayne was a stubborn man.

Thankfully, Clark had sent everyone on the watchtower to their little base on Earth before he had smashed the teleporters, so it was just Bruce, Clark and Diana alone on the stupid tower.  
Damn it.

Oddly though, Diana hadn't made any sort of effort to talk to him.  
... Nor had Clark come to think of it.  
Were they?... No.  
They couldn't be... They werent _like that._  
Ok. Good.

And before he knew it, Bruce was storming into the hallway in search of a certain Kryptonian.

* * *

"Clark!" Bruce called, banging furiously on his bedroom door.  
The sleepy alien opened the door,and seeing his reclusive friend smiled a small smile.  
Bruce was out of his room!  
But he wasnt so amused when Bruce picked him up and slammed him into a wall.  
What have you been doing with Diana!?" he growled, his voice reverting into the Batman, despite tha fact he was only wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and a t-shirt.  
"Nothing Bruce! I swear, she's just been crying and I've made her tea! That's all! She really misses you!" he insisted, and to his relief Bruce dropped him.  
"Shes been crying?" Bruce asked, devastated. He made Diana cry? He couldn't make her cry, he wanted her to be happy...  
Clark picked himself up of the floor nodding sadly.  
"Yes, that's all she been doing, crying and saying you hate her"  
Bruce swallowed, feeling unbelievably guilty. Sure he had been upset, but it sounded like she was heartbroken.  
"Where is she!?" Bruce demanded.  
"Her room" Clark had barely said the words before Bruce tore off down the corridor, leaving Clark to pray that they sorted it out.

* * *

Bruce didn't bother knocking on Diana door, choosing instead to barge in.  
"Bruce?" she asked, wiping her red eyes and standing to face him.  
"Diana" he gasped, taking her hand in his and cupping her face in the other hand.  
They stood in silence for a minute. Then...  
"I'm sorry!" they both exclaimed, and then they both smiled soft smiles.  
Diana didn't seem willing to say anything more so Bruce said "I'm sorry Diana, I was childish and I didn't mean to make you cry" he apologised pulling her face to his.  
"I'm sorry too" Diana simply said.  
And then they were kissing.

It was hot and passionate and Bruce realised just how much he had missed her in couple of days they had been apart.  
"Diana I need you" he growled pawing her breast through the fabric of her dressing gown.  
"I thought you would never ask" she huskily whispered, grabbing his cock through the fabric of his trousers and rubbing it gently.  
Bruce grinned and hoisted Diana up,s o that she could wrap her legs around his waist. This also allowed her better access to his cock and she begun grinding into him, her clothed pussy bumping and brushing against his cock.  
"God Diana!" Bruce moaned, before tossing her onto the bed and descending, tasting her lips and pulling off her shirt, his shirt, which was all she was wearing.  
"Ohh yes!" Diana squealed in excitement as Bruce took a nipple in his mouth, one hand fingering her soaking wet pussy and the other playing with the nipple not occupied by his mouth.  
He was very good at that!  
She moaned again and reached down, quickly dropping Bruce's trousers and pants and grabbing his thick long veiny cock and swiftly pumping and tugging it to its full, impressive hardness.  
"Mmmm Diana" Bruce throtially moaned around her nipple, sending fierce waves of pleasure right to her core.

Then he started thumbing her clit. And Diana came wildly, her grip on his cock so hard that it felt like it would break in half.  
"BRUCE!" she squealed, then she was attaching their lips and claiming his tongue with hers.  
"You came quick" Bruce noted when they separated.  
"Well it has been two days with no fantastic sex, excuse me for being a bit spoiled" she snobbishly said, before grinning and dissolving into laughter, her big boobs jiggling as she shook with laughter.  
"Princess?" Bruce asked, gesturing to his swollen cock.  
Diana sexily smiled and slowly sank to her knees, gently pushing Bruce back onto the bed in a sitting position.

Then she took him in her mouth.  
As always, she was sinfully wet and warm, and he had to concentrate very very hard not to blast his cum down her throat straight away.  
"God Diana your mouth is so good" he moaned, stroking her raven locks as she grinned around her mouthful of cock.  
She took her mouth of him, strands of spit and pre-cum dangling between the Amazonian's mouth and his cock, and she said "Thank you Bruce! Your cock is nice too!".  
And then she redoubled her efforts, licking and sucking and stroking, making Bruce wild with desire for her.  
"Diana!" he groaned, grabbing fistfuls of her hair and shoving her face as far down onto his cock as it could go, shoving his throbbing cock down her throat and his heavy cum filled balls resting on her chin.  
Then, with her head firmly in place he began to face fuck her.  
Slamming his rock hard member down her throat, making her gag deliciously, his big fat balls smacking her chin and the smell. Oh god the smell. His cock smelt so good. The fleshy sweaty smell, that didn't put her off but rather encouraged her, just sitting back and enjoying the sensation of him and his cock filling her senses. All that mattered was him, her, and most importantly - at least in her opinion his delicious cum.

* * *

It didn't take long for the sensation of thrusting into Diana's wet warm inviting throat, and the added pleasure cased by his balls hitting her chin, for him to cum.  
Oh god! I'm going to come!" he cried, making no effort to stop pounding into her willing mouth, knowing she would be angry if she didnt get to taste his cum.  
And when he finally did cum, he came in torrents, two days without any kind of release, caused the man, who normally delivered great loads of cum anyway, to blast it out like a hose, pouring down her throat and making her giggle in delight as she got her desired treat. But there was even too much for her mouth and as she worked on swallowing, he pulled out of her mouth and blasted a coat of cum on her delightful breasts and some even landed on her face. She of course, licked it all off, then cuddled up to Bruce under her bed covers, pressing her breasts to her chest.  
"I am really sorry Bruce" she said again, sharing a short sweet kiss as they cuddled.  
"Me too" he replied, wrapping his arms around her.  
"Lets never fight again" Diana suggested, and Bruce smirked.  
"But what about make up sex?" he asked.  
"Shut up you!" she playfully scolded, lightly smacking his chest.  
"Night princess" he said.  
"Goodnight Bruce" she replied making herself comfortable in his arms.

* * *

**Do you guys want a plot, or just sex sex sex?**  
**Review?**


End file.
